growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mods
Not to be confused with Game Moderators. Mods or modifications, are special powers or abilities that are usually caused by wearable items and consumable items. Mods are only applied permanently or temporarily to the person using the item (or the person the item is used on, in the case of Consumables). Mods can be stacked or used together. Mod Types Higher Jump and Double Jump Double Jump allows a player to jump two to three blocks higher than usual. Items that allow the double jump mod include the wings and jetpacks: * Devil Wings * Angel Wings * Vampire Wings * Ripper Cape * Crimson Eagle Wings * Fairy Wings * Bubble Cape * Parrot Wings * Golden Angel Wings * Crystal Cape * Soda Jetpack (High Jump mod) (slows you like parasol) * Astronaut Pack (Only grants higher jumps) * Jetpack (Only grants higher jumps) * Legendary Wings (slows you like parasol) * Autumn Wings * Phoenix Wings * Blazing Electro Wings * Diamond Wings * Rainbow Wings * Nightmare Devil Wings * Orbs of Elixir * Play Wings (Play Wings are only obtainable and owned by @Play the moderator) * Cape of Shadows * Teeny Angel Wings * Golden Teeny Angel Wings * Crystal Wings * Teeny Devil Wings * Super Cape * Heroman Cape * Flaming Cape * Inside-Out Vampire Cape * Da Vinci Wings * Riding Bumblebee Recently Name-Changed * Birth Certificate Fists O' Fury Fists o' Fury allows a player to punch another player stronger and further than usual. This mod does not affect the breakage of any block. Items that allow fists o' fury include the sabers: * Flamesaber * Double Growsaber * Black Growsaber * Red Growsaber * Blue Growsaber * Green Growsaber * Caveman Club * Just One Boxing Glove * Legendbot-009 Armed and Dangerous Items that allows you to shoot bullets and are able to kill players wearing the Antler Hat. * Six Shooter * Sawed-Off Shotgun * Tommygun Speedy Items that makes you move faster. * Air Robinsons * Pink Cadillac * Little Red Corvette * Tiny Appaloosa * Tiny Horsie * Edison Zoomster * Riding Raptor * Stick Horse * Pleiadian Star Ship * Skeletal Horsie * Golden Air Robinsons * StarBoard * Growboard * Diamond Rocket Shoes * Love Bug * Golden Love Bug * Growley Motorcycle * Avenie Golden Horse * Diamond Rocket Shoes * Red Bicycle * Riding Meteor * Riding Comet * Riding War Wolf * Ice Horse * Riding Demon Wolf Fireproof Items that make you take 50% less damage from lava. * Asbestos Boots * Edvoid's Fire-Nado * Ring Of Water * Firefighter Boots Eye Beam Mod Items that shoot lasers (Increases the punch range and decreases mining speed) * Cyclopean Visor * Focused Eyes (Although the other Eye Beam Mod items have increased range and decreased damage the Focused Eyes DO NOT) * Cybernetic Eye Death to Blocks This looks like Eye Beam, but it doesn't increase the range of the player, instead works like Enhanced Digging. * Death Ray Dragonborn A mod that appears when any dragon is equipped except for Violet Protodrake And Legendary Dragon. * Dragon Hand * Ice Dragon Hand * Fiesta Dragon * Skeletal Dragon * Black Crystal Dragon Enhanced Digging Items that allows you to destroy blocks 3/4 faster. * Cybernetic Arm * Pickaxe * Golden Pickaxe * Diamond Flashaxe * Explorer's Shovel Cupid's Firepower Enables you to pull players towards you * Heartbow * Golden Heartbow * Soul orb Ninja Stealth Make you become tranlucent * Ninja Mask (Do note that the rest of the suit does not give the mod) Rainbows! Your punches are replaced by rainbow * Pet Leprechaun * Unicorn Garland Consumable mods Mods that are obtained from consumable items. * Saucy! from the Tomato * Doctor repulsion from the Apple * Feelin' Blue from the Blueberry * Egged from the Egg or breaking a Magic Egg at 0% * Envious from the Green Beer * Caffeinated from the Coffee * You're a little evil from the Devil Horns or Devilfruit * Lucky Clover or Songpyeon or Rabbit's Foot * ON FIRE! from the Habanero Pepper Tank Driver You drive a small tank which shoots bullets similar to the Tommygun. It also Increases movement speed. * Tiny Tank Infected! This mod is usually obtained when a person is punched by a person infected with a zombie virus in a world without aZombie Jammer. It lasts 90 seconds. * G-Virus Musical You are too busy rocking to punch anybody! * Bass Guitar * Keytar * Tambourine Bow and Arrow Instead of punching you shoot arrows. * Elvish longbow Fiery pet Your pet fires "fireballs" instead of punching. * Nightmare Magnifying Glass * Magnifying Glass Slice & Dice Replaces punches with "slashes". * Claw Glove Icy Pet Your pet fires "Ice Beams" instead of punching.(Similar to Eye beam mod) * Ice Calf Leash * Penguin Leash Cheerful Giver When you move or jump you drop some of your gems. * Sack O' Joy Slasher Similar to the claws but they can carve objects into a person if hit. * Rapier * Fire Ax (Does not carve objects into people) * Carrot Sword * Chainsaw Hand'(Also does not carve objects into people)' * Sushi knife'(You can cut fish with this and make fish chunk)' Wizardly Force Allows the player to shoot "wind" at players and blocks it is like the dragonborn mod(increased knockback of players).It also breaks "soft type blocks" like Sugarcane quicker but is terrible at breaking any other block like Rock or Venus Guytrap. * Wizard's Staff Slightly Damp A bubble forms around you which makes you swim quicker and also reduces damage taken from lava. * Ring Of Water A Little Fishy You can walk faster in water like a fish,and slow in land. * Swim fins * Mermaid tail Fishy You throw dead fishes which increases the range but decreases mining speed.(Like the eye beam mod) * Battle Trout Devouring Souls Similar to the Heartbow this mod allows you to pull people to where you were and it shoots ghost. * Soul Orb Soccer Skills these can let you kick a soccer ball around and might give you the speedy skill. * FC Cleats * Man U Cleats Category:Eye Beam mod